Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Rollback/REALROSS
}} Hi Everyone, My name is Ross. I am quite well known on this wiki! I am a chat moderator and I have over Edits! I love being a chat moderator, helping to keep the wiki a very happy place. I would love to be a Rollback as well as a Chat Mod - alike BenAdventureBear is. I would like to be a Rollback to help delete unnecessary pages and help rollback vandalism! I would love to be the wiki's third current Rollback, as there are only two currently! I am highly familiar with how the wiki works, and am highly familiar with grammar and punctuation. Please Support Me by typing * ~ ~ ~ (with no spaces) in the Support section below! Thanks Guys, Support *I Support. You can always trust him and he is really kind so I think he should be one Good Luck! [[User:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_talk:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_blog:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' 18:37, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *I support because Ross is a great friend and a cool member of this wiki. *I support Ross because he is very kind and sensible. He'll do anything for the wiki! :) --CoolStar1998 (talk) 17:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *I Support Ross because he is A Great friend and he is on the chat all of the time! Thanks, *I support Ross because he is a Great Friend to have and he is really nice, plus, he is always on chat. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 15:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *I support ross,He is really kind :) 15:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *I support Ross because he showed me how to use tools i didn't know how to use and he is just a very kind person in general. :D MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 15:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *I support, because he is very good at editing pages and reverting edits. Good Luck! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . 12:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *I support because he's a good friend, really active, and does great things for this wiki [[User:Supersonicd1022| ]] |''' My Blog *I support ross! Keep on editing :D Skullbones123 (talk) *I support Ross, he would become a great rollback. He never had experiences becoming one but I am sure he'll be a great one! ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 14:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *I definitely support Ross on this one. He is always editing and has over 1000 edits!! He has always been a very friendly user, and I think this would help him be able to contribute more to this wiki. Good luck :) *I support Ross, he is a great friend and an awesome Chat Moderator; he really deserves this position, I have never doubted him. *I support, as he is an amazing editor, a great friend, and helps a lot of people when they have problems. I totes support. *He's a really kind person on chat and in Moshi Wiki basically. He PM's you when you're sad and stuff. He's a great feature to this wiki! :D Apple3000! | My Talk! 17:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *I have been looking at his recent edits, and I have to say, they have improved. I support and good luck, * *Ross is not just a great friend but an amazing editor! Wishing you luck and supporting, ' '''| ' '|''' 19:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Ross is awesome! He's always nice and kind and friendly. :) Agumon949 (talk) 20:01, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *I support Ross! he is so nice, and really helpful to all users! *I support Ross. He is one of the best contributors to the wiki, and although he hasn't got the most edits, the ones he does are really valuable. Oppose * Comments * Category:Inactive Requests for Rights